nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Axe III
'''Golden Axe III 'is a side-scrolling beat 'em up video game developed and published by Sega, released for the Sega Mega Drive in Japan on 1993. Plans for a North America and PAL region release but was cancelled despite the western box art created by Boris Vallejo was completed. The game was later released on the Wii Virtual Console in 2007 Internationally. Gameplay The gameplay has been expanded slightly but is essentially the same hack n' slash as the previous games. New features to the series include new characters, new moves (special attacks, teamwork attacks and teamwork magic spells) and junction points where the players can choose which path to take. The characters include a giant, Proud Cragger, a humanoid black panther, Chronos "Evil" Rait, along with a swordsman, Kain Grinder, who resembles Ax Battler, and a swordswoman Sahra Burn who resembles Tyris Flare. Gilius Thunderhead is the only character who appears from previous games, though he isn't playable and only appears during cut-scenes. ''Golden Axe III has many new moves, including blocking, sweep attacks, projectile attacks, defensive and offensive special attacks, and an updated grappling system. Furthermore, there are several abilities unique to certain characters: Proud possesses an airslam throw that does severe damage, while Chronos and Sahra can double jump and wall jump. In multiplayer mode, the characters can do team attacks similar to a human slingshot. Finally, each character has a super move that sends a projectile across the screen (except in the case of Chronos who leaps across the screen in an unstoppable lunging attack). Some features that were removed in the second game were brought back in Golden Axe III. The mischievous gnomes from the original game who carried magic potions and food have returned in place of the enemy mages from the second game in the series. Extra lives can be earned by freeing a certain number of prisoners scattered throughout the levels. Some prisoners are trapped in barrels, or stuck in crystal cells; others are guarded by an enemy that must be slain in order to free them. The magic system returned to the original version from Golden Axe, with characters using all collected magic potions every time, rather than allowing the player to choose how much magic to use by charging the magic meter like in Golden Axe II. The characters can use devastating new spells with combined casting. Each character does the same max magic damage. The mounts in Golden Axe III have turned into a hybrid snail-ostrich, instead of the chicken-leg or the dragon-raptors in the previous games. The mounts are known as Bizarrans. There are four types of Bizarrans in Golden Axe III. The firewave Bizarran is a Red Dragon that fires a fast moving wave of flame across the screen. The purple Snail uses its tongue to attack, the green Snail is a more powerful version with a longer tongue, and the Green Dragon bites and throws enemies over its shoulder. Players are able to choose their own route to the golden axe. If the player reaches the last boss and they are not on their last continue they may get the good ending. Plot Damud Hellstrike, the Prince of Darkness, has taken away the Golden Axe and put an evil curse over all the warriors. However, one of the heroes has their curse relieved and is sent to set things straight – lift the curse off the others, defeat the villain and return with the Golden Axe. Reception The game received largely negative reviews, and was seen by many as a decline in the franchise. Category:Sega games Category:Games published by Sega Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Sega Genesis) Category:2007 video games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Japan exclusive games Category:1993 video games